Why do I always land face first?
by PinkButterfree
Summary: I was thinking about how often sonic lands on his face and I thought maybe I could make a parody out of it! This was made up between 3 and 4 A.m! Wow!


**Hiya people! I came up with a little something and at three in the morning to! So enjoy. It's only one chapter though**

**Why do I always land face first?**

Sonic and Tails were running through green hill zone. It seemed like everything was going acording to plan, but then sonic tripped and fell face first on to the ground.

"Sonic, you better not rant about this like last time!" Tails said with a sigh

He only got up and glared at the two tailed fox

"Yes Tails, I am going to rant about this" he said annoyed

"Sonic, please don't do this," Tails begged, "We have a mission to do! We can't screw this one up!"

"No Tails, I am going to make this point and everyone will listen to me! I am sonic the hedgehog!" He announced loudly

There was only the sound of crickets chirping

"Okay, so now everyone is ignoring me! I'm only asking why I always fall on my face!" Sonic said with a look of anger in his eyes

"You've never faceplanted before!" Tails said with a look of confusion

"Yes I have, Tails," Sonic said, "Don't you remember?"

**Flashback time :D**

_(A few minutes ago)_

_A black portal opened above the ground and Sonic fell out. Tails gently fell to the ground while Sonic fell and landed face first into mud. He looked up, his face was covered in mud._

_"Why the hell didn't you help me?" Sonic asked tails_

_"I don't have super speed sonic!" He said with his arms crossed_

_(Sonic unleashed)_

_Sonic was falling from Eggman's ship at an insanely high speed. He crossed his arm while he was falling and sighed._

_"I know what's coming" He muttered_

_All of a sudden he fell face first on the ground. His fur was covered in dirt_

_"I hate this" He muttered_

_(Sonic and the black knight)_

_Sonic was, once again, falling from the sky from a random portal. There were two chili dogs with his this time though. Sonic grabbed one of them and took a bite as he was falling._

_"Of least I have my chilidogs" He said with a grin_

_All of a sudden he landed on his face and his chili dogs flew off somewhere else. He looked and sighed. He stood up and looked around_

_"Where the hell are my chili dogs?" He said with his arms crossed_

_(Sonic colors)_

_Sonic was falling from the sky screaming at the top of his lungs. 7 aliens came and stopped him. Sonic made a sigh of relief, but all of a sudden the aliens dropped him...on his face! He only looked up._

_"What the hell? What did I ever do!" He called up to them_

_All of a sudden a rock got dropped on his head. He looked up to see yacker staring at him._

_"I hate you, Yacker!" He yelled_

**End flashback**

Sonic only glared at Tails, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Okay so maybe you have" He said

"I've done it a bazillion times already! Everyone always laughs at me for it! It's not funny at all!" He yelled loudly

All of a sudden a halogram of a girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Choas, what are you doing here?" Sonic yelled at her

"You failed your mission! Eggman found the choas emreald and is now on his way to find to find the next one" She explained with her arms crossed.

"What! How did we fail the mission!" Tails asked with a look of shock on his face

"When sonic was telling you about all the times he faceplanted, Eggman kinda took the chance and found it while you were talking" She said before dissapearing

Tails only glared at the blue hedgehog

"This is not my fault!" Sonic said

"Sonic! I am going to kill you!"

_**The following fight is to graphic to show you. I bet you wanted to see it, didn't you? Well too bad! Who would really wanna see Tails beating the crap outta sonic? Oh you guys, Lol oops!**_

_**Now back to your usually scheduled program or fanfiction. Whatever you wanna call it!**_

Sonic was on the ground, on his face, with Tails standing behind him with a look of anger.

"That's what you get, sonic!" Tails yelled

**The end**

**I guess that's it. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Peace out! :D**


End file.
